Large pools such as Olympic pools and pools of 50 meters or more are usually cleaned with a single commercial type pool cleaner. These type pool cleaners may also be referred to as public pool cleaners that may be used in any shape type pool. The size of such a pool cleaner may approximate 1 meter by 50 by×50 cm.
Examples of such pool cleaners may be manufactured by the applicant, Maytronics Ltd. For example:—2×2, wave 300 or wave 200. Similar pool cleaners are available from other vendors.
A similar situation exists in the private pool sector whereby a single pool cleaner is employed in swimming pool sizes of more or less 6 meter by 3 meter or 10 meter by 5 meter and the like that may be used in any shape type pool. The size of such a pool cleaner may approximate 40 cm by 40 cm by 30 cm.
It is common for pool owners to construct multiple pool basins in a pool complex. One large basin may incorporate other basins or a private pool may integrate a smaller jet hydrotherapy basin or another low water level children pool.
For swimming pool operators, it is of utmost importance to have their swimming pool in a clean state when the pool is about to be used. For swimming pools that are businesses, an unclean pool may mean loss of swimmers who would rather stay away from an unclean pool and this may therefore mean loss of business to the pool operators or owners.
The cost and the advantages of purchasing and using pool cleaning equipment should be taken into account by said pool owners or operators.
A pool operator concern is related to downtime and after sale service. Namely, if a single commercial pool cleaner needs to be serviced or repaired, the said owner may remain without any pool cleaning equipment for an undefined period of time. This aggravates the pool owner's concerns and alternative pool cleaning systems are needed even if for a temporary period of time. The same applies in the private pool sector.
There is a growing need to reduce the human intervention and improve the efficiency of pool cleaners in swimming pools.